English Story
by Tawsie
Summary: It is just the first few pages of my English story, I am undecisive whether or not to continue with it but have posted it here for a friend to read and review. Any other comments would be greatly appreciated.


**English Story**

_Create a murder story where the murder is committed by someone unexpected._

When will it end? The hate and suffering which plagues this world. The violence, cruelty and starvation. Why does it have to be this way? Why does death have to loom over everything ominously? This world is rotten.

Freeze city was the most rotten. Everything in the town reeked of crime and murder. The streets were stained with blood. Freeze city had the highest number of precincts, a record breaking amount actually, but only a handful of the police were not crooked. The Police running Freeze city was just a clever visage, encircling the city. The real mayors of Freeze city was the gangs. The Gangs ran everything, each had his own section of the town and each gang was equally feared. There were only 4 gangs. The Rakuen, Wolves, Kaizoku and Shinigami

The Rakuen are a gang who believed their part of the city would be a paradise for all thugs and petty thieves. In fact, Rakuen was Japanese for paradise. The Rakuen was run by Lee Rain, a ruthless man who believed everything he done was for the good of his part. Lee tolerated no insubordination for his inferiors, destroying them without a moments thought and using his age of excuse of, "Anyone who hinders paradise, isn't one of us." He had no children or wife, his work was his passion and paradise, his dream.

The Wolves are a different breed of gang entirely. They never travel in groups of more than 3, many called them 'packs'. The Wolves were ruthless and used all means necessary to secure what they needed, even at the cost of a fellow member. Nothing is known of the leader, other than his name is 'Lone Wolf'.

The Kaizoku are not a gang entirely, they are freelance pirates. Naming their gang after the Japanese word for pirate, they are the only gang who will step foot in another territory. Raping the women and pillaging houses. This was the most hated gang, at least by the other gangs. The leader's name was Edward Teach, he named himself after the infamous 'Blackbeard'. He often referred himself to the legend of Blackbeard, claiming it would take more than 5 shots and 20 stab wounds to stop him. It rumored that Edward Teach has been shot 7 times and stabbed 25, although this is only a rumor. A terrifying one at that.

The last gang is the Shinigami. The Shinigami are regarded as absolute death, anyone who crosses their path shall have the judgment of death bestowed down upon them. Shinigami means God of Death in Japanese and their whole gang is shrouded in darkness. The leader, if there is one, has never been sighted or has there been any records of a leader mentioned. This is a truly frightening gang.

I am a simple journalist working on how gang culture has destroyed our fair city. I, like every other citizen of Freeze city, harbor thoughts about bringing justice on to the police and all the gangs but I, like every other citizen, lack the physical power to do anything about it. The whole world is rotting, some places it isn't so visible but some places it is. Here is one of those places.

I currently reside in the Wolves' part of town, the west side. I live in a one room apartment that only has electricity three days a week, it is all I can afford. Taxes are different in every gang territory and the Wolves like money just as much as the other gangs. There isn't much work for a journalist here, no gang likes to divulge any secrets and the residents keep everything to themselves, in fear. I work at a small building for 6 days a week, the small building is run by the Wolves, it is used to get all of their messages across. I have to type their messages up and print them, then leave them at the designated location. A small box at the corner of every street. It is a 16 hour job and the pay is bad.

Oh, I almost forgot. Your reading my memoirs and you know nothing of me, sorry. My name is Kiba, just Kiba. Yeah, its my first and last name. I didn't know my parents when I was younger, as the Kaizoku pillaged my district and took my Mother away, my Father died fighting. I am 20 years of age and have a slim build. I am a fairly fast runner, well thats nothing to brag about because everyone has to be a fast runner these days. 'The fast survive and the slow die' is a slogan that is being used to scare the kids these days. I have black messy hair, it often falls in front of my eyes, but I don't mind, I think it makes me look rather mysterious. I have red eyes, I am told they are rather piercing and scary but I like them, I don't see what the problem is. "Red eyes are the sign of the devil. The devil harbors within you boy!" I am frequently told from my neighbor above me, although she is old and I take no notice of her. I am roughly 5'11 and weigh 150 pounds. I look rather weak but I can kick fairly good. I don't use my hands in a fight because I need them to write and type with, so my feet are all I use. I smoke several cigarettes a day, mostly because cigarettes are cheaper than food and it helps take my mind of the lack of food I suffer from. Anyway, back to the story.

It was 31st of January 2018, a terrible Wednesday. I left my apartment as 6am, to go to work, the street was full of life. I closed the door, not locking it because a lock is useless in this time, a waste of money I never had. For that reason, not many people had a lot of valuables. I had a black suit on with a white shirt. I unbuttoned the top button, because it chaffs my neck, as I began walking down the street. "Devil boy!" My neighbor yelled from above, I turned around slightly, so I was walking backwards and put on my biggest, forced smile. "Good morning to you as well, Ms. Stripe!" I waved my right hand back and forth, as a look of disgust spread over her face. She scowled and went back in her home, closing the window after her. I began walking the right way again, I hated that old woman but I endured her never the less, there was enough people to hate without hating people in the same situation as you, or worse.

You see, when you get to a certain age, the Wolves will sell you to another gang or a food processing factory. You didn't have a choice in the matter but were expected to go without a fuss, you weren't needed alive. A lot of the food we eat nowadays is made from old woman like her. I actually heard they were coming for her next week, poor horrible thing.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my packet of cigarettes, reaching into another pocket, I took out a lighter. I used my thumb to push out a cigarette from the edge of the packet, I lowered my head and enclosed the cigarette with my lips. I then placed the cigarette packet back into my pocket and raised the lighter up to my mouth, forming a shield with my hands, I pushed down on the flint and then pressed the gas, my cigarette was lit. I was now at my place of work, the door was already open and I entered. "I'm here, Joe!" I yelled, as I heard a grunt from the back. Joe was the only other worker in the shop, recently renamed Wolf's Brain, he couldn't speak but he was an alight guy for most part, albeit slow. I sat down at my desk and pushed the computer on, Joe was busy moving boxes in the background, I payed little to no attention to him. A beep followed by a whirring noise told me my PC had kicked into life, I waited for the blue screen to pass and for it to get on the desktop. After 5 minutes it eventually got onto the desktop, I sighed in relief. A little envelope in the corner had told me that I had gotten my latest work. I clicked on it and it opened up a bigger screen. The E-mail was called "The Wolf Howls Tonight" and it was sent by "Bane", I double clicked it.

It read;

_My lowly worker,_

_I care not how your life is going and won't waste my time asking. All that matters is you are the one who was chosen to get the Wolves' noble word across to our loyal public. Be privileged that that right is yours and yours alone. What follows is what you will have to get out to the people._

_My dear prey, _

_Fear not the howling of the night, as the Wolves you fear so much are closer than you think. Time passes slowly for those who are running out, those of you know who you are and we will be coming. Time is of the essence when you are young and we Wolves need to take cubs under out wing. It is now mandatory for you to enlist your children and hand them over to us, or we will take them. I think you know what fate lies in wait for you if you chose not to enlist them and ignore this. Our great leader has decided on a new law, 'No one shall be out after 9, unless you have official business.' so a curfew has no been implied. 6Am to 9pm is the legal time for you to be out, if you are out after that. Hmph, all I have to say is; 'Beware of those who stalk the shadows."_

_Although you, Kiba, are exempt from the curfew but most go home after your work here is done, the stalker don't spare those who take advantage._

_Bane_

He was an egotistical maniac, but what he said worried me deeply. What he meant by "Time slowly passes for those who are running out" eludes me, they're is a deeper meaning in there and I intend to find it. I opened up the suitable program and began to type the letter in the usual font. I finished fairly quickly and printed out 200 of the documents. I gathered them up and began to walk out the shop. "Bye Joe." I smiled politely, as Joe ignored me and continued moving boxes. I left the shop and stopped, what about Joe? Why wasn't he exempt from the curfew or mentioned as a loyal follower, could he be next?


End file.
